Christmas Medley: Second Day of Christmas
by GarryxMrChairFan
Summary: Kid's always wanted a supernatural lover. He supposes a demon-angel-esque musician will do, too. SoulxKid, modern AU, OOC. The second installment in "Christmas Medley", a series of multi-fandom one-shots written for the twelve days of Christmas 2013.


**Second Day: _Angels We Have Heard On High_**_  
_

~GarryxMrChairFan

**Customary Disclaimer: **Any and all recognizable _Soul Eater _characters (c) Atsushi Okubo.

* * *

**Author's Note: **First _Soul Eater _fanfic. Feel free to rip me a new one. Or say "hello." That works too. ^^ I would also advise checking out the Piano Guys' video _Angels We Have Heard On High._Neatest thing ever.

* * *

Kid shivered lightly as he shoved his hands farther into the pockets of his black wool pea coat, scurrying quickly down the sidewalk as he headed towards his destination: the nearest Starbucks. Classes at the university had let out early due to weather conditions and he was in dire need of a nice hot Venti-sized Peppermint mocha, with extra whipped cream and chocolate drizzle, of course. Also, according to his best friends Liz and Patty, he needed to take a break from his studies and "make some friends, maybe meet a guy for the holidays."

So Starbucks it was.

Coming to the building on the corner that was his goal, Kid paused with his hand on the handle, his eye twitching slightly as he forced himself to ignore the urge to correct the asymmetry and instead walk up to the counter, smiling tightly at the indigo-haired barista, the young man's thin wired frames sliding down his nose as he returned his own tired upturn of lips.

He placed his order and after it was ready seated himself at a high table in the corner next to the window, sipping contentedly at his elixir – really, he'd been living on the chocolaty caffeinated sugar-rush-in-a-cup practically since the beginning of the semester – and gazing out at the bustling crowds passing in all directions out in the softly falling snow. He observed with absent interest the couples in particular, a longing in his ringed gold eyes as he spotted several clasped hands and brushes of shoulders, giggles hidden behind gloved hands and some belted out for all to hear, soft kisses pressed to reddened cheeks and noses and chapped lips.

It wasn't much of a secret – at least to his group of close friends; Death knew Liz and Maka could never shut up about it – that Kid was a hopeless romantic, constantly wishing for that perfect relationship that he liked to read about in novels and fairy tales. His favorites, though, were the more forbidden ones, particularly ones about angels and demons and whatnot. He'd always fantasized being swept away by an angelic being, or possibly lured in by a seductive devil – he wasn't overly picky.

Kid propped his chin in his palm, continuing to sip the peppermint-chocolate goodness and gaze out into the world when a gathering crowd across the way in the park caught his attention. Squinting to enhance his already immaculate vision, his narrowed eyes fell upon the reason for the congregating: in the amphitheatre of the outdoor enclosure, set up on the stage and performing in the winter wind was a group of free-lance musicians. Kid had passed by them on occasion and had wished he'd had the time and leisure to pause and listen for more than the few seconds it took him to hurry across the street, but he'd never found the chance. Deciding this was as good a time as any, he wrapped his hands tightly around his drink and glided out the doors, making his way carefully through the slush over to the park.

When he finally approached, clapping had begun and for a moment he wondered if perhaps they were finished, but soon enough he heard the high pitch of what sounded like a violin before the piano he could see joined in, though he couldn't locate the string instrument. Excusing himself as he pushed forward to see better, his eyes widened when he realized that not only the violin sound but the beating kick drum sound as well as a snare sound were all coming from the piano, the four musicians there playing the song all on the one instrument. He was quite impressed.

As he listening to the familiar song played at this time of year, his eyes roamed over the musicians, noting two dark chocolate brunets, a pale silver-haired albino, and what he could only describe as an unusually tanned silver-headed "albino" as they circled around the grand piano with its top completely removed, playing not only the ivory keys but the strings inside as well. Their joy was infectious, bright smiles spreading across their faces as well as the audiences

Kid was absolutely captivated, mesmerized with the warm feeling seeping into his bones as he watched the performance. They were all vocalizing as well, their voices melding in a beautiful harmony as they sang. As they sang the chorus, one of the silver-heads, with his hair spiked all around his head and held up from his face with a sweatband, circled to face the audience and his gaze landed right on Kid, a shark-toothed smile widening his face as his voice harmonized with his friends, winking one of his impossibly crimson eyes as he ran his fingers over the keys of the piano.

Kid was frozen in place, just staring at the musician. He was stunning, from his almost glowing sanguine irises to his warm skin, topped in a halo of white spikes. Kid wanted to laugh to himself – the musician had an aura of seraphic sweetness in his laugh, a warm angelic euphoria in his eyes as he gazed directly at the symmetry-obsessed teen, though surprisingly, the complete asymmetry of the young musician did nothing to bother the compulsory need for balance inside Kid; instead, he found himself craving to mess the balance up further.

What had the world come to?

Kid fought the heat rising to his cheeks that was _totally _because of the cold and had absolutely _nothing _to do with the seductively flirt looks being aimed at him from the young performer as they finished with their performance, the audience erupting into excited applause as the four musicians lined up alternating brunet-albino-brunet-"albino" and bowed deeply, smiling every combination of self-satisfied to obliviously cheerful to I-know-I-kick-ass-at-this-praise-the-awesome-me-bitches. The crowd began dispersing as the taller albino announced that that was their last performance for the day, wishing them all happy holidays as he wrapped an arm around the brunet in glasses with a curl standing above his head and they took off, the other brunet leaping exuberantly from the stage to fall all over another young man with his own curl in the audience, ignoring the heated profanities and tugging him on their way.

Kid watched with longing yet again as the couples surrounding him broke off to go about the rest of their days, sighing deeply as the blush on his face remained at his wishful fantasies, sadly starring the garnet-eyed shark-toothed angel-esque musician. So lost in his imaginings that it took him a moment to register the tanned face resting on his shoulder, the soft and warm breath tickling his skin right beneath his chin before he yelped and spun away, eyes wide as he gasped in startled panic. The smirk on the musician's face was wide as he chuckled teasingly at Kid.

Kid finally managed to return his breathing to normal. "Gods of Death, was it necessary to give me a heart attack?!"

The young performer raised an arched brow. "Hm, I suppose not, but your reaction was pretty hilarious," he drawled, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his dark slacks. His smirk softened to a warm smile. "However, being the cool gentleman that I am, I apologize for startling you."

Kid huffed with a pout, stuffing his own hands into his own coat pockets; however, his expression soon lightened as well as a small smile turned up his lips. "At least you have manners," he mused with a slight shake of his head, accumulated snow falling from his inky half-ringed hair. "You're performance was spectacular," he added, his smile growing. "That was a beautiful rendition of that song."

He let his pointy-toothed grin turn slightly prideful. "Thanks. We worked on that a while." He huffed a sigh, shaking his head, before adding, "I swear, World War III erupted trying to get them to work together in practice." He snorted. "So uncool."

Kid chuckled, relating to the frustrating feeling of getting people to do things the same way. "I know what you mean," he agreed. "It's a battle of demonic proportions trying to get my friends to be aware of the symmetry of life." He rolled his eyes. "They all insist I'm crazy, but they're just too simple to understand."

The musician raised an eyebrow once again, staring pointedly at his hair.

Kid looked away dejectedly. "Yes, I know. I'm not sure what happened with my genes during development, but I agree it's atrocious to have to look at." He sighed deeply. "I'm nothing but asymmetrical trash, unworthy of life!" He felt the urge to curl into a ball and bury himself under the dirt as he pulled desperately at his hair.

Oh, the life of an obsessive-compulsive disorderly.

Gentle hands wrapped around his, tugging them gingerly out of his hair and holding them tightly. Kid looked into crimson eyes, his own slightly teary and wide. "You're not trash," the other stated firmly, squeezing his hands. "I think two-toned hair is pretty cool, and I'm the self-proclaimed King of Cool; I don't say that to just anyone."

Kid smiled timidly, letting out an airy chuckle. "Sorry. It's an awful type of OCD, needing everything balanced." He glanced up at the musician's hair, reaching up to run his fingers through the pleasantly soft locks. "Though surprisingly, your mane of wild hair doesn't bother it; Death knows _this _could never be tamed!"

The other chuckled, grinning playfully. "So," he drawled, tilting his head, "what's your name, kid?"

Kid paused in his petting of the other's hair, smirking smugly. "For your information, I happen to be a third year university student. I'm not a kid." He paused, pretending to realize his next statement as he looked up at the other. "Though, I _am_ a Kid." He laughed. "How did you know?"

The confused expression on the young albino's face was priceless. "So… Your name's Kid?"

Said young man nodded in affirmation. "What's yours, handsome?" He winked playfully.

That shark-toothed smirk was back. He backed up and bowed, holding one of Kid's hands. "Soul Eater."

Kid giggled at the unusual name. It seemed fitting for this angel to be a demon, too. "Nice to meet you, Soul." He bit his lip, looking up at the grey clouds still releasing snow. "Would you like to grab a coffee and head back to my place?" he asked, looking at Soul. "We probably don't want to spend too much more time in this weather."

Soul smiled and nodded, wrapping an arm around Kid's waist and pulling him to the exit of the park. "Sounds perfect," he agreed.

As they made their way back to the Starbucks Kid had originally come from, to both pick up a drink for Soul and replace the one Kid had finished during the performance, he couldn't help but notice that Soul's hair still seemed to glow like a halo against the snow. He smile to himself, leaning into the warm chest of the albino, thinking that perhaps he'd finally found that demon-angel being he'd been hoping for.

Liz and Maka were going to flip when they heard about this.

_"Angels we have heard on high sweetly singing o'er the plains, and the mountains in reply echoing their joyous strains: Gloria! In excelsis Deo! Gloria! In excelsis Deo!"_

_END_

* * *

**Author's End-note: **If you'd like to read all twelve days of Christmas, please visit my profile to check them all out~ All favorites and reviews are welcomed and appreciated~!

Merry Christmas 2013, loves. :3

~GarryxMrChairFan


End file.
